The present invention relates to an improved encapsulated or encased switching installation with a substantially cylindrical tank which is insulatingly sealingly closed at both ends and a switching mechanism or device accommodated within the tank which by means of contacts can be connected to the conductor of throughpassages secured to the tank and actuated by a drive mechanism located externally of the tank.
Encapsulated switching installations are rather voluminous and their weight is considerable. Viewed from the economic side there exists on the one hand the requirement for as compact as possible structure and a minimum space requirement and, on the other hand, for operating technical reasons the required revision work should be easy and rapid and also the exchange of entire poles should be capable of being carried in the shortest possible time.
In order to be able to carry out the revision work previously there were provided in the casing revision openings, by means of which the interior of the tank was accessible. Such switching installations do not correspond to the imposed requirements since, especially, the space requirement is large and the exchange of entire poles is time consuming. Other known switching installations of this type which are improved constructions are designed such that for the revision it is possible to exchange the entire pole including the casing or encapsulation.
Since the weight of the pole and encapsulation or casing is considerable there are required for their movement cranes or expensive special devices and complicated support constructions are required for the switching installations since the switching installation cannot be installed on the switching housing. The improvements are therefore attained by taking into account not inconsiderable economical drawbacks.